


Germany X Reader- Mile High Club (LEMON)

by Butterfingas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfingas/pseuds/Butterfingas





	Germany X Reader- Mile High Club (LEMON)

You pursed your red lips and adjusted your styled bun that tugged tightly on your forehead. You knew your face was going to be wrinkled by the time you hit thirty from this son of a bitch bun. But there was no escaping it; it followed you onto every flight. In this line of work appearance is extremely important. You had to take a few make-up classes to fit into the role of a flight attendant, but even with this extra help you felt nowhere near as graceful as your fellow co-workers. 

Passengers began to pour into the aircraft, barely a smile twitched upon their lips. They were mostly tired business men and women, returning home from work conferences and such, so you didn’t quite blame them for their fatigued eyes. You on the other hand made sure to greet each face with a smile. Your cheeks ached as you held your expression for each passenger without a gesture in return.

One man stood out to you. He boarded the plane with his head tilted down, his fingers entwined with his fallen fringe; guiding the rogue hairs back into place. His eyes were lidded as he stood to his full height. He was just as tired as the other passengers but he did not hesitate to return your smile. You couldn’t help but rapidly avert your gaze from the man, dropping your timid smile as he walked past. 

Your cheeks could finally rest after take-off, but not for long. Your co-workers took to their positions and began to sell various treats and snacks to the passengers. You had your own section of seats you were assigned to cater to. You began to idle as you did the same thing you do every day; pour hot coffees and exchange small talk.

A certain deep, masculine voice thickened with a German accent lifted you from your trance. He asks for a coffee and you go into autopilot, though you find your hand trembling as you pour the drink, his scrutiny certainly getting to you. He watched you with a modest smile, his lips parting to speak. The man had a defined nose and broad shoulders, both factors contributing to his attractive masculinity. His face, without being too corny, was the definition of perfection. He was blessed without a single blemish upon his evenly white cheeks. His pale skin and blue eyed combo showed a perfect Aryan man.

“Danke,” he spoke. You had no choice but to look him in the eye. Icy blue eyes with hints of grey; an intense electric look that made you squirm in your uniform. His eyes were complemented with slicked back blonde hair that made his jawline stand out. Your lips braved a smile.

“Will there be anything else, Sir?” you asked politely, a slight stutter wavering your voice. The German man’s eyes dropped down to darkened blotch on his ironed shirt. His smile was now gone, replaced with a cold glare. You bit down on your lower lip and stared at his shirt, your smile dropping into a mortified panic.

“I’m so sorry, Sir,” you stammer, reaching into your trolley for a towel. This man made you feel so anxious. So uneasy. You had never spilled a drink over your two year career. Why did this have to be the first time? Why did it have to be on this man? You wanted to lock yourself in the lavatory and scream. You snatched the moist towel from your trolley and spun around, reaching towards the spill before pulling back. Smiling awkwardly you backed away and handed the towel to him. You didn’t want to get thrown off the plane for dabbing a passenger's crotch

“H-here” you muttered.

He took the towel from you and began to scrub the stain. You watched as the towel attempted to soak up the blotchy brown mess. It stood out dreadfully upon his white collar shirt. You continued to watch him scrub but make no progress. This stain was stubborn.

“Scheisse,” the man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “I have a World Conference I need to attend as soon as I get off this flight. I don’t have time to change.” His face seemed to be going through a range of emotions, but angry out ruled them all. You couldn’t help but feel overwhelming guilt. 

Stupid clumsy idiot! 

“U-uh, maybe we could get it out with some hot water and hand soap?” you suggested. “If you would like to follow me the bathroom, Sir? We could use the water there.” The German grunted in response as he unclipped his seatbelt. The man towered over you as he stood up, his shirt decreasing to reveal his broad chest and small waist. He had a body like a fucking Greek god. You motioned him to follow you down the aisle. You tried your hardest to play it cool without a stumble, knowing damn well his blue eyes were like daggers in your back.

You let out a breath of relief when you saw the lavatories were unoccupied. At least you can avoid the awkward standing around and waiting. You opened the door to the confined space and scrunched your face in thought. How were you going to do this? Both of you surely can not fit inside here-

Before you could finish your thought, you hear a familiar grunt and feel a pair of hefty hands upon your shoulder blades. You didn’t have time to protest as you were pushed into the cramped room. Your knees hit against the rim of the toilet. The man stepped in behind you and slipped the lock into place, the toilet lights brightening to accompany its new guests. You twisted around to face the man, your eyes meeting his chest. The only sound to fill the confined space was the deep roar of the airplane and your heavy breaths. You clenched your fists and looked up to the man. You were not amused but admitbly, you were terrified.

“What are you doing? Open the door!” you tried to be assertive but your voice broke. You were minuscule compared to this man; there is no way you’re gonna be able to push past him. 

“You’re going to help me fix what you caused,” he demanded. He made no attempt to avoid eye contact with you. His sneer made you want to curl up in the corner. This man had some sort of dominance game going on with him; either that or he’s just fucking grumpy. You cleared your throat and shifted your sight down to his stained shirt.

“Y-Yes Sir...” you muster, despite barely being able to draw a breath. Pinching his shirt, you un-tucked it from his suit pants. You tried your hardest not to tremble and touch his skin below, but you could feel how hard and pleasant his abdomen was through the fabric.

“Step towards the sink please?” you ask. He shakes his head.

“Take off my shirt. I don't want my pants to get wet as well,” he orders. Hesitantly you obey. 

Starting at his collar bone, you chew the inside of your cheek as you slide the round plastic button through the slit. You feel a lump forming in your throat. Did you want to cry? Were you embarrassed? Or maybe you were enjoying this? You shook that thought away from your mind and swallowed. Each button gets you a step closer, you notice his stance begins to ease. Past the chest and down to his abdomen your fingertips travelled. You pulled the fabric away from   
his skin so you didn’t brush the flesh. Your fingers were trembling but you couldn’t fight the urge in your mind to press your palm against his lower abdomen. To feel his flesh against your sensitive fingers. To feel his heat against your own skin and to slide your finger down that gentle blonde trail of hair leading to his boxers.

No! What are you thinking? This is your job and you must say professional! You cleared your throat and let his shirt slide from his shoulders, not daring to stare at his chest. You hastily turn to place the stain under the running tap, but not before dousing it in a good amount of hand soap. You grit your teeth as you scrubbed, trying in all your power not to tilt your head and take a peek at the shirtless German behind you. You could feel his breath against the back of your neck; the warmth of his chest just centimeters behind you. You watched the brown water lose its grasp on the fabric, swirling down the sink in defeat, but it just wasn’t enough. A yellow stain still remained on the shirt. You emit a sharp sigh, this mistake isn’t letting up. Continuing, you push the shirt back under the sink, violently scrubbing; releasing a fraction of pent anger.

Just because you spilled a TINY bit of coffee on this man’s shirt doesn’t give him the right to push you!

You pull the soaked corner out of the stream of falling water. A slightly fainter yellow stain looks back up at you. You can’t do this; it’s not going to come out.

“I’m sorry Sir, this isn’t going to-” 

You were cut off by yet another pair of hands against you, turning you to face him properly. You look up at the man through your eyelashes. He shot you a look that made you falter slightly in breath. The man’s eyes were glazed over with a weird mixture of anger and lust that made your jaw stiffen. His crystal stare borrowed into your own, his face only inches from yours. His hot breath brushed past your cheeks which were already heated with a furious blush.

“S-sir!?” you questioned as your back was roughly pushed up against the bathroom wall. Your breath was pushed from you as he pressed his body against yours. He hissed for you to be quiet before scraping his lips across your cheek and pressing them against your own. You grunted into the kiss, allowing it to linger for only a moment, before sharply pulling back.

“W-What do you think you are doing!?” you exclaimed, wiping the drool from your lips. The man grabbed your shoulders and turned you to the sink. Your body hunched over as he pressed his pelvis against your ass. You clutched the side of the sink and gasped at the feel of him against you. He used his body weight to keep you hunched over as he lifted your head up by your hair to face the mirror. You made eye contact with yourself in the mirror, your red lips slightly smeared and eye make-up beginning to run. Your eyes flickered to make contact with his own blue orbs within the reflection. They stood out against the dim bathroom lights.

“You’ve ruined mien shirt.” Your heart was beating fast in your chest. Your breath was faltered.

“I told you I was sorry, s-sir!” you said through gritted teeth. “You must go back to your seat. My co-workers will start to get suspicious if I am not working!”

“Is that my problem?!” he growled, tugging on your hair even harder. You looked at him past your nose and chin in the mirror.

You didn’t know whether to be angry or scared, but there was a third emotion making it’s way into your mind. An emotion that could out-power the others. An emotion you wanted to fight for the sake of your job and personal morals.

“Please, Sir. I could lose my job!” you pleaded.

“This shirt was expensive, you owe me fraulein….” he breathed through his teeth.

“Well I-I can pay you back! But I won’t be able to if I lose my f-fucking job because of you!” you spluttered.

The man wrapped his arm around your waist and flipped you back over to face him, shifting you back to sit on the sink. He pressed against you, causing your ass to dig into the taps. He grabbed your cheeks with his large fingers, causing your lips to pout. His eyes were like blue flames just inches from yours, his pink lips curled back to reveal his teeth.

“Don’t you dare swear at me. Dummes Mädchen...” he chuckled, flipping you back over so your face dropped inside the sink bowl. A loud slap filled the compartment along with a whimper that barely escaped your lips. An explosion of heat in your abdomen caused your legs to tremble. 

That felt… good?

“Look at me,” the blonde demanded. You raised your head to look at his reflection in the mirror. He stood behind you, his hand swinging down into another slap onto your ass. The shock wave of the slap caused your uniform hat to fall from your head. A sharp breath and a wince escaped your lips as you held your gaze with the man. He squeezed your ass cheek this time, his fingers tracing down the cheek to your inner thighs. You made sure to keep your thighs tight.

“Spank m-me again,” you whispered. “Please…”

The German raised an eyebrow at your sudden mood change before delivering your ass with another ear ringing spank. You dug your nails into the sink bowl and arched your back asking for more. He did not comply to your wishes, rather pushing his pelvis against your behind.

“Tell me you want me,” he growled. He looked at you like you were a piece of meat; almost as if he was licking his lips, ready to taste you. Your eyes flickered down to the sink bowl. You stared at the tiny pools of water that covered the ceramic sink.

“Tell me you want me!” He snarled, grabbing your hair and pushing your face into the mirror. “I know you’re a kinky slut, fraulein. You like being hurt and dominated. You LIVE for it. I could tell when I first set mein eyes on you. So sagen sie mir die wahrheit!”

You didn’t know how to respond. You couldn’t fight it much any more. You could feel yourself getting wet with each heavily German word he pronounced.

“I-I want you,” you stumbled out.

“Wie du es meinst!” He nearly shouted, his gaze piercing through you. He spanked you yet again. You whimpered in pleasure through gritted teeth. His eyes were so cold yet so full of desire. “Like you mean it!” 

“I want you! I want you so fucking bad!” you cried out. In a rage of lust, the man grabbed you and flipped you over so you could face him, pushing your ass back up onto the sink. You sat in a sitting position before him. Without breaking eye contact with you he stepped in between your thighs.

“Wait,” you whisper, holding your hands out to block his attempt to kiss you. “I-I’d like to know your name.” 

With a smile, he cupped your hands and slid them from his chest, clearing the obstructions. He leaned down and grazed his lips down your neck.

“Mein name is Ludwig,” he exhaled into your skin. Your breath hitched as his lips latched onto your flesh, his tongue tasting your sweat. Your bottom lip quivered as he reached the fleshy sweet spot right under your ear. Your lower stomach was swirling with the fire of temptation. This was so taboo and you fucking loved it. Ludwig continued to suck and savour your flesh, his hand placing itself on your outer thighs. You arched your back so your pelvis could grind against his own. This is the first time you’d seen Ludwig shudder gently in pleasure.

“I-I want you, Ludwig,” you panted. Ludwig did not hesitate to attack your mouth with his own. The kiss was wet and messy and delicious. Your tongue scraped along his bottom teeth before you pulled back in need of breath, a trail of spit still connecting the two of you. You focused on each other for that small moment, nothing but heavy breathing and heartbeats. Ludwig didn’t let this moment last for two long; his hunger was getting the best of him.

Ludwig’s eyes flicked down to your exposed thighs. Pulling up your flight attendant dress, he leaned down, burying his teeth into your pantyhose. With a quick tear from Ludwig’s canines the fabric ripped cleanly in half down one thigh. Like a child unwrapping a Christmas present, Ludwig used both hands to rip your pantyhose from one thigh across your crotch to the other, giving him perfect access to you. He did not wait to press two fingers against you through your panties, letting his fingers vibrate against you as he leaned in for another greedy kiss. 

The kiss was broken with a gentle bite to his bottom lip. Ludwig began to steer his lips away from your own and to your jaw, leaving a trail of careful bites down your neck. He pressed his index finger even harder against you, making sure you could feel him. He began to rub his middle and index finger slightly faster through your underwear. He smiled in satisfaction when he earned a gasp from you. With lust now taken you over, looking Ludwig in the eye brought you great pleasure. He stared straight back at you as his pinky traced the outer lining of your underwear, beginning to sneak its way under the fabric.

“Touch me please,” you gasped. Ludwig let his fingers slide under your fabric but cruelly left them above your slit, resting on the fleshy lips of your pussy.

“You want me to touch you?” he hissed. You nodded, looking half lidded at the man. He shook his head.

“Beg for it.”

“L-ludwig, please touch me. P-please-”

“Beg!”

“I want you to f-finger me!” you stammered, throwing your head back. “I want you. I n-need you! Please, please fucking touch me!” 

 

You pursed your lips at your voice. You were being awfully loud; you’re sure passengers could probably hear you.This plea was good enough for Ludwig. He used his wrist to push the underside of your underwear out of the way so he could put his fingers to work. He placed his cold thumb on your clitoris, his other two fingers propping your hole. Teasing and swirling around your entrance. You yet again arched your back and growled, a sign for him to hurry up.

“Please finger fuck me!” you cried. Before you could take a breath, he roughly inserted the two fingers into you. Not giving you time to adjust to the size of his broad fingers, he pumped them inside of you, curling them to scrap your walls every so often. He used his thumb to massage your clitoris as he fingered you all the way to the knuckles. He chuckled, watching you as you closed your eyes and threw your head back. His biceps bulged, using all his strength to finger you as roughly as he could. It felt so fucking good.

“Ah! Ludwig,” you moaned, trying to keep your voice down. He watched you with intense eyes as you squirmed under his touch. He paused to curl his fingers in a circler motions inside you before returning to his pumping. He shifted, pulling you against him so his fingers could gain speed. You felt like your eyes were going to roll behind your head. The pleasure was growing too immense, your body growing painfully sensitive.

“Nnh stop!” you gasped, slamming your thighs shut to prevent any more movement. “I-I need a break.”

“You don’t get a break,” he snickered. He used his hands to open your legs again, entering you with his fingers again. You cried out, wrapping your arms around Ludwig’s neck and burying your face in his chest to shield your moans. He pressed his thumb down hard on your clitoris, moving it circular motions. With every moan you emitted his thumb would accelerate. The feeling began to overwhelm your senses. Your lungs could barely take in air. Ludwig was relentless.

There was a slight pause before Ludwig slid his fingers out of you. His fingers were coated in your slick wetness. He lifted them to you so you could watch them drip before bringing them towards your mouth. They brushed past your bottom lip. 

“Lick it off,” he demanded. You opened your mouth, wrapping your tongue around his fingers and sliding the juice into your mouth. You swallowed the tasteless liquid without breaking eye contact with Ludwig.

He slowly pulled his finger from your mouth, dragging your lip as he left. He traced down your body, relishing every curve. His body followed, finally drifting onto his knees. Using his hands against your knees he separated your thighs, licking his lips in anticipation at the prize before him.

His tongue began slowly licking up your thigh; leaving a burning trail of saliva. He was taking his time gently working his way up to your pussy. It was torture for you and he knew it. You wanted him just to taste you so bad, but he was teasing you; making you want it more. His tongue reached your lower lips. It was so close. You gasped, letting out a small pleading whimper. He wanted to play with you first. Have his evil little way with you. Make you ache for it.

He withdrew from you, his mouth hovered centimeters from your still dripping pussy. You could feel his warm moist breath stream over you, teasing you even further. You wanted to grab his hair and pull him in, but you know he would punish you worse for your disobedience. Finally, he starts with a long slow flat lick from your opening up to your sensitive clit. 

“Ah, f-fuck,” you cursed through your teeth, gripping onto Ludwig’s shoulders for support.

He continues, every lick gaining slight momentum from the last; pressing a little harder and making you struggle to stay silent. He begins to move faster, slowing at the end of each lick only to dart back and forth across your clitoris. The slow licks became more infrequent as Ludwig focused more and more on your clit. His tongue rapidly danced around it, swirling and pushing harder into you. His solid grip denying any movement; he allowed his tongue to flick lower around your opening. 

You bite into your hand in expectancy as his tongue pushes into your pussy. It’s so moist and gentle, a welcome change from the roughness of his fingers. You can feel every movement as it twirls around inside of you, licking along your walls then abruptly dashing in and out of you. You couldn’t contain the ferocity bursting inside you, as small moans escaped your grasp. You could feel his fingers creep back onto your clit as his assault continued.

“Oh my fucking god...” you whimper; you can feel yourself getting close to cumming. You try and resist but feel yourself moaning louder and squirming for more. His mouth darts back to your spit covered clit, rapidly licking your most sensitive area. You can feel him suck on you, using his tongue. You feel yourself getting so close, and grab onto his hair.

He stops. Fuck!

You feel him pull away from you, cold air pouring in where his tongue was.

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! ‘Come Back!’ You wanted to scream. He looks up at you and wipes his mouth.

“You’re allowed to cum when I’m finished with you,” he smirks. You let your weight fall back into the ceramic sink, letting out a pained sigh.

“That’s not fair,” you mumbled. He grabbed you by the hair, pulling the tie off and allowing your hair to drop down. He forces you to stare into his endless blue orbs.

“I’ll show you unfair,” he sneered, lunging forward into a passionate kiss. His tongue once again exploring inside you. You felt his hand drift downwards, unbuckling; but you were too caught up in his ransacking.

He hoisted you up within the confined lavatory. You breaths and pants had made the space hot and humid. A bead of cooling sweat ran down your back. You wrapped your arms around his neck, connecting your forehead with his for a few moments of lustful rest. The blunt tip of his fat cock prodded against your opening, causing you to scrape your fingernails across his shoulder blades. Ludwig began to insert the tip inside you, before withdrawing and rubbing it along your wet folds. He slid his cock between your lower lips, your flesh coating his dick in a layer of slick juice. The feeling of his sensitive tip against your clit took you close to a sob.

“P-Please just put it in...” you squirm, his teasing eating away at you. 

“Tell me how bad you want my cock!” he panted, each syllable causing you to quiver. 

“Please, please fuck me Ludwig, I want to feel your cock inside me!” 

Ludwig finally delivered to your pleas. His cock pressed against your tight slot, your skin stretching to welcome his dick. Deep breaths turned into gasps, dying on your lips as you let yourself sink down on his cock. You felt his cock push its way deeper inside of you, the head of his cock scrapping within you. You clenched your teeth as you try to adjust to his abnormally large cock. His eyes gleam into you; icy blue shifted into fiery passion. He dug his fingernails into your ass cheeks as he held your weight against him. You wrapped your legs around his waist, allowing him to hold you up.

You could feel his dick push against your walls, every pulse and vibration sending chills up your spine. He held himself deep inside you, savoring every second. You feel him all the way inside of you, his balls pushing into your perineum. Ludwig lifted your weight off his cock, sliding himself slightly out of you before guiding you back down. The slight discomfort fades as you grow accustomed to the German’s cock. Biting your lip, you feel him grinding his cock inside you. Pleasure replacing pain as his movements become frequent. Your nails sink into his back; begging for more.

You looked at him half lidded. His muscular arms supporting you ease as his cock pushed in and out of you. Ludwig executing long deep thrusts, pushing hard against you as he reaches his apex. Your breaths match pace with his thrusts; only breathing when he lets you. You want him to use you, fuck you harder and make you scream.

Suddenly, Ludwig pushed your back up against the cool bathroom wall. Lowering you, he thrusts up into you with force. He gave you no mercy. You threw your head back in a fit of overwhelming pleasure. You tried with gritted teeth to look the German in his eyes. His pupils were dilated, his iris’ flaming, illuminated with lust. He captured your lips as he pounded into you, ensuring to swallow each moan and vibration. You locked your legs tighter around his waist, craning your head and biting down on his shoulder to muster your cries. You knew your back would ache after this, but in the moment it was the last thing on your mind. 

His cock skidded along your sweet spot. You clenched your eyes shut, tearfully sinking your canines into his flesh. Ludwig noticed your reaction, making sure to hit that spot relentlessly. The taste of copper swirled around your tongue, your wetness dripping from his cock to the floor. He pushed more of your weight against the wall. Removing one hand he grasps your tit, squeezing your hardened nipples against his palm. The sensation of his warm sweaty palms upon your delicate flesh began to overwhelm you. Your eyebrows arched, your mouth agape as his cock hit that spot again. His eyes were always glued to yours, watching your submissive actions.

Ludwig captured your lips into another bruising kiss, teeth clinking and tongues fighting.You could feel yourself trembling. You attempted to arch into the man to fully taken in his member, but your muscles would not comply. The sounds of flesh on flesh, the moans, groans and the smell of each other caused your toes to curl. Ludwig let out sharp breaths; small pleasurable sounds as he rammed the juices out of you. You knew he was getting closer to his limit.

He was entirely in control of your body. His thrusts becoming more powerful and erratic. Your tits bounced in rhythm with each thrust. In a rage of lust, his free arm shifted to your throat, pushing with just enough force to limit your heavy breaths. This new length in dominance caused you to quiver. He applied more pressure to your throat, only allowing timed amounts of precious oxygen to your lungs. You knew he could snap your neck in two with just a twist of his wrist. It made the situation hotter in an odd way. 

“Is that as hard as you can go?” you taunted in his face. You wanted him to fuck you numb. You knew by the way his eyes borrowed into you that you had made a mistake. He reached up, entangling his fingers within your hair. He used this to pull your face closer to him, refusing to let you look at anything other than his eyes. His thrusts were at your upper limit. 

“Ich werde dich zerstören,” he growled. His hard cock ravaged your tight frame, making it harder to obtain the little air you required. You could feel him pulse inside of you. His cock was so fucking hard. Ludwig pushed all your weight against the bathroom wall, his thrusts slowing as his eyes flickered shut. Low groans bubbled in his throat and escaped his slightly parted lips. You felt his dick jerk inside of you, followed by a warm filling sensation. You could not contain the small moans. Feeling his seed inside spurt inside of you made you feel tranquil. The movement slowed but didn’t stop as he did long deep thrusts into you.

Finally stopping, his arm relaxes, allowing oxygen to flow back into your deprived lungs. Releasing you; you collapse down into the sink, gasping. He pulled himself out of you at his own pace, a string of cum still connecting the two of you. You couldn’t help but feel slightly empty as he pulled his cock out for you; you had grown so accustomed to his heat. He rested his moist forehead against your own, your breaths mingling into one. You take this opportunity to kiss him passionately, wrapping your arms around his sweaty neck as you do so.

“That was fucking amazing,” you said breathlessly. Ludwig chuckled and pulled his forehead away from yours.

“We’re not done yet. You’re going to cum on my tongue.”

Before you even have time to respond, he wraps his arms around your legs and pulls you into him. Spreading your legs apart, his tongue slid straight to your clit. Despite fucking you so hard, he still has so much energy. He rapidly licks back and forth, swirling spit around it. The hot wet touch of his tongue forces a sudden loud moan from you. Your heart moving almost as fast as his tongue. He was going too fast, you couldn’t hold back anymore. You pushed your back outwards, giving him more room to continue.

It felt as if his tongue was branding you. Officially making you his property. He relentlessly licked all over your clitoris, switching between sucking and pushing in. Tears filled your eyes as your moans flooded into the clouded room. He didn’t give you a single break, seemingly licking harder and faster with each moan. You could feel yourself grow tingly; trying desperately to hold back screams. You knew you wouldn’t last long; not after the pounding he gave your poor pussy.

“Fuck, Fuck, F-Fuck!” Pleasure shot up your hole body. It’s heatwave crippling your thoughts and movements. You could hardly breathe. Ludwig knew you were cumming but did not stop. His tongue setting fire to everything it touched. It was too much, you grabbed his hair and tried to pull him away but to no avail. His arms were locked around your legs. His tongue taking slow deep licks up your clit. The fire had spread all throughout your body, destroying everything it touched.

Finally you collapsed against the sink, not knowing whether you had actually survived or not. Your senses had failed you, your body limp. Slowly you begin to breathe normally, the sounds of a belt and a zip pulling you from your trance.. You could see him in the corner of your eye pulling his pants back up. He shot you a smirk that melted your barely recovered heart. He unlocked the door and slid it open.

“Better get back to work fraulein; it’s a long flight.” You didn’t want him to go but didn’t have the strength to call him back. Ludwig slipped out, closing the door behind him; leaving you naked and alone. You lay there, waiting for your strength to return. After a while you pick up your and stare into the mirror.

Your hair was a fucking mess… 

You heard a sudden thump at the door, followed by an unhappy voice. 

“__________? Are you in there!?” one of your co-workers yelled. 

You frantically fell to your knees, feeling through the sea of fabric for your underwear.

“Y-yeah I’ll be right out!” you choked, sliding your dress over your curves. You reached for your small hat, about to place it on your head when a small piece of paper falls from inside. You watched it swirl past your nose down to the dirty floor. You had a feeling you knew what it was.

‘ONE UN Hotel, Room 203, knock 5 times’ it reads. Stuffing it in your pocket you rush out to greet your angered fellow employee, hoping like hell you can come up with an excuse fast.


End file.
